Tips (Grand Prix Story 2)
Advertising Racing "Easy 250K" is outdated since this game is played by even more players, and good players already stay in higher ranks. This is the example of a matchmaking player which have high amount of money. But as stated as before, you might instead meet someone with 30 000 G or 60 000 G, given that your Matchmaking Rank is 500 stars by default (This is subjective, do not further argue about it). This game is not designed that if you forfeit, you gain nothing at all. But instead, you get 10% amount of G as stated in "1st price" or "Winning Price" amount. In addition, you will get 1 exp, but gain appeals in normal rate as well. One of the reason is because you spent fuel, secondly and the most arguably is, you advertise your team as well as the racing event (No one is gonna watch a racing event with just a few racing teams), so you still get reward even though forfeiting the match. By using the "10% price advertising racing", you can easily earn G in very early-level. However, remember that the matchmaking rank is there. Make sure you earn adequate amount of Stars if you want get matched by better opponent, which possibly has large/satisfy amount of G. As a reminder, since this game is now become quite active, do NOT too rely on this method to earn G. To save up further more resources, refresh the opponent lists by simply closing it and search again, and use lame vehicles that only cost around 1 fuel to forfeit the race with 2 teams. . Best Ways to Spend GP Medals Currently, and unlike other Kairosoft titles, you are unable to easily obtain sturctures that give very high environment boost. According to Structures, Sky High Tower and Stylish Castle are the best twos to buy. However, since you can rely on tips from "Facilities Relocation/Swap", and given that you can obtain 3 Kairo Statues by winning 3 tough GP, you might consider just to purchase maximum 2 GP environment boosting structures. You can also save up to 4000 to do a rare draw on vehicles (given that Tapjoy survey gives you very good offers), or 1-time rare draw for parts (such as Mega Booster); but, normal draws on vehicles are highly not recommended, since you might get very bad vehicles and they cannot be sold for very high prices. Additionally, you can research them. If you perform a rare draw and obtain a rare vehicle, you are unable to upgrade it unless you are lucky enough to obtain the duplicate. Spending on 2 environment boosting structures is the most recommended ways to spend couple of thousand GP Medals. Since a good Design Office, Wind Tunnel, and Test Track that are boosted by 2 of them will allow your team produce a potential vehicle easily. Afterwards, feel free to try your luck, but save some in case Wairobot sells Expansion Permit. Best Racing Team Getting the Right People The 3rd time you get to move to a new place, which cost 3 000 000 G, you will get the option to unlock the 3rd racing team. However, you can only use up to 2 team for racing. Many would think or argue that drivers and mechanics with "Growth" A makes perfect team. However, it is not about their maximum stats, as other similar Kairosoft titles. Instead, it is getting the right stats you need. For example, getting a team of 6 A mechanics plus 1 A driver might not develop a better vehicle than a team of 1 B driver, plus 2 A mechanics, 3 B mechanics and 1 C mechanics. Also, you are hardly to meet a driver or mechanic with good stats and Special Skills combination: such as an A driver with Test Drive, but 300 Strength and 60 Analysis, which can be worse than Dee Doria (B), with insane Analysis even though she has 2 useless driving Special Skills. There is no much of good reasons to use 2 racing team (except "Advertising Racing") to race. One of the reasons is 2nd place only gets half of the price. Another reason is your teammate might interrupts your best driver by colliding him/her, further more is durability and fuel issues. Recommended Driver (Rank 1-60) The easiest to get good Drivers are: Ukyo Pajama (B), Iggy Suzuki ©. Why? Because you cannot obtain rank A drivers or mechanics at very early stage of game, and you can train Iggy Suzuki up to 500+ IQ before replacing him with someone has very high desired stats. Which means, you can develop vehicles with good stats very easily, at very early of the game. Having a mechanic who knows "Car Designer" does not mean he can compete with Iggy Suzuki high IQ and moderate Tech. As for Ukyo Pajama, his "Car Designer" skill is totally ruined due to low base IQ. But his driving stats, notably the Strength and very good Analysis, makes him a best driving + developing driver in quite late game, even around rank 50. Another 2 arguable drivers, Dee Doria (B) and Lou Hamton (B) can be considered as vehicle developing driver, but each comes with their pros and cons. Dee Doria, with very high Analysis, high Strength and Tech; but comes with 2 Special Skills that cannot suit her well. Lou Hamton, has very high Strength and "Test Drive" skill, making him can perform well in Test Drive. Still, his poor Tech will be limiting the stats gain during the development duration that is aside from 3 stages. So, player might found Dee Doria is more preferable, given that they can use Soft Reset to make her gets lots of stats in both Wind Tunnel and Test Drive tests. Recommended Mechanics (Rank 1-60) As for mechanics, focus on Tech for the Dev Team. Aside from 3 stages that gives you the opportunity to rise more stats, the Tech will affect the amount of stats gain outside of this 3 stages. Finding 2 mechanics with high Tech and "Hype" skill is recommended, to further improve your driver's desired stats for better vehicle. (see Aura is Always Your Friend). Recommended Combination (Rank 1-60) Specialize your racing teams rather than making all three of them best at everything. The listed is just example, and might varies up to your play style: 1st Racing Team: Developing Team/Dismantle Team * Driver: Dee Doria (B), Ukyo Pajama (B), Lou Hamton (B) * Mechanics: One with very high IQ and "Car Designer" skill, such as Leo D. Vin (A); and anyone with very high Tech. 2nd Racing Team: Racing Team/Research Team * Driver: Ukyo Pajama (B) or anyone with very high Driving stats plus racing-related Special Skills * Mechanics: Anyone else with good Appeal and agility, to gain fans' attentions and repair vehicle faster. 3rd Racing Team: Solo driver researcher. * Driver: Anyone even an old lady who drive limo, to research or tune. * Mechanic: No need unless you wanted to invest. * Note: Oddly enough or as intended, Agility would NOT speed up your research (or Kairosoft took many texts from prequel and "copy paste", making players misunderstood that "Repair Up" could speed up researches). You can just use this team to research anything that cost 3 days or more to finish. Aura is Always Your Friend Having 2 or 3 mechanics with "Hype" is more preferably than having more mechanics with "Aero-dynamite" and "Test Driver" Special Skill. Aura is always works similar ways in other Kairosoft titles. If you have 2 or 3 mechanics with "Hype" lv 4-6, as you finish a race, there is a fairly high chance that the mechanic will shout and your driver get boosted by pink aura. Use it to boost and break their stats cap. Silver and Gold aura does not mean they give even more boost, especially if your driver's particular stat is already capped. Still, if the pink aura cannot break a driver's IQ anymore, you might be able to do this with Silver and Gold. So far, Silver and Gold aura only triggers at Grand Prix events. Also, aura crated from "Hype" will varies based on player's Rank, and stack-able (max is Gold). Aura can be used in racing to win easily, preferably at the start of the race. But as the use of Nitro as well, it does not guarantee the win of a race. If your driver's and vehicle's stats did not meet the standard, you will be overtaken to 3rd place or even worse soon. Also if the first turn is coming up very soon, aura boosting might not able to give its maximum effect. As for developing vehicle, although it helps, but your facility and your team are keep developing, which will eventually helps you get better vehicle in few more days. Also if your vehicle is upgraded, let's say Grade III, you are gonna to disassemble and reassemble, making the use of aura to develop sounds "temporary benefit". Unless, you seemed to max out everything (and throw a lots of real money and Gold, too!). Otherwise, the most recommended ways to spend Aura in late game is break the driver's maximum stats cap. Facilities Relocation/Swap This could works or adapted from other Kairosoft titles. For example, when you want someone to review your Cabin in World Cruise Story, instead of deploying your environment boosting structures optimally, you can focus it on one cabin temporary to get the best results from the reviewer. Same as Grand Prix Story 2. Before you start designing a vehicle, you can place your Design Office between 2 Stylish Castle to gain maximum bonus. Afterwards, you can swap it with fuel storage, Museum, or whatever you need. This also applies when you want get maximum stats to beat a tough race, such as Grand Prix racing event.